From Dusk Till Dawn
by Razielim Vampiress
Summary: A war between humans and vampires has been going on for nearly 80 years. A fledgling escapes from his clan with terrible memories and the want for someone whom he left decades ago. Returning to Domino only to find his lover weak and on the brink of death,


Title: From Dusk Till Dawn

Author: Razielim Vampiress

Rating: R to NC-17

Pairings: Mokuba/Seto, Kain/Mokuba/Raziel, maybe even Raziel/Seto

Spoilers: None

Warnings: Yaoi (DUH!), BDSM, incest, rape and mentions of rape (probably the same thing but I have no idea), and just so ya know, Mokuba's 17 in this, okay? Not because I don't like kid Mokuba and Seto yaoi, I just can't picture him as a vampire at the age of 12.

Chapter: 1/5

Summary: A war between humans and vampires has been going on for nearly 80 years. A fledgling escapes from his clan with terrible memories and the want for someone whom he left decades ago. Returning to Domino only to find his lover weak and on the brink of death, he turns him vampire, reversing age and making him strong and young again, but who said there had to be a happy ending?

A/N: This has suddenly become a crossover between Yugioh and the Legacy of Kain video game series. The pairings have changed also, as you can see. HA HA!! ANIME AND VIDEO GAMES COLLIDE BITCHES!! MUAHAHAHAHAHA I'll stop now.

Chapter One: In the Shadow of the Valley of Death

The demon flew across the full moon, his beautiful bat-like wings gliding through the air as fast as they could carry him. Nearly sixty years have passed since the Battle City tournament, and nearly twenty years since they've seen each other, but it seems that the young man hadn't aged a day past seventeen. He had felt his beloved's pain over the long years but had not answered him. When he had been given the Dark Blood and become an immortal, he had found that communication with humans was strictly forbidden. Unless, of course, if it was to feed, but even then he had to remain amongst the shadows. After all, the child he used to be has been long since dead to the world. There was no use in trying to stir up old ashes from a long since exstinguished flame. He just hoped the saying wouldn't be used in comparison to his relationship with his beloved. Landing atop a tall skyscraper, he looked out over the city, his former home. The Kaiba Corp. building was still standing, remaining the tallest building of them all. Other than that, the city had changed so much. Many of the older buildings have been torn down, being replaced by more modern ones. Where the game shop once stood there was a vacant lot, the Motous having moved on ages ago. The rest of his former friends all gone as well. They either died or moved away with their families decades ago, but his beloved was still here, aged and heartbroken, awaiting his return.

Finished with his once-over of the city, he took off towards the mansion just on the outskirts of Domino. He hoped he would be excepted back, but what if he wasn't? What if his maker found him? Would his past repeat itself? Would his maker torture his beloved as he did to him? Those panicked thoughts were suddenly repressed and a mask of calm and serenity replaced the wild, fearful facade as he came to the huge manor which he once gladly called home, but now he doubted if he was even welcome there anymore. Landing gracefully on a balcony, he brushed his long, bluish-black hair from his stormy eyes, took a deep breath, retracted his wings into his back, and approached the locked door. He willed himself to become a mist -like apparition and he filtered in under the large glass double-doors. When he was inside, he re-materialized and looked around. The only light in the room was the silver moonlight pouring in from a nearby window. He could make out the form of a sleeping figure in the huge bed and knew right away who it was.

Silently walking over to the bed, he looked down at the figure and smiled. His brother lay there peacefully, smooth, pale skin now rough and wrinkled, his beautiful brown hair now steel grey. The fledgling gently brushed Seto's bangs back, this light touch causing blue eyes to snap open. He might have been almost ninety eight, but his eyes were as young as ever. It took him a few minutes for him to settle his gaze on the 'demon' above him, but he quickly recognized the familiar face. Sitting up shakily, azure eyes meeting gun-metal grey, he weakly cried out, "Mokuba!"

"Hello, onni-chan." Mokuba said quietly, still smiling at his brother. "It's not possible," the brunette gawked. "You haven't aged at all." Mokuba's smile faltered slightly, "I know." Seto couldn't utter a sound. He just sat there staring at his brother. So many years had past since the child was deemed a runaway. The police had found no leads to where he might be, what happened to him. He had just vanished without a trace. Now, many years later, Mokuba was standing right in front of him, not a day past seventeen. He was probably still dreaming. For all he knew he could still be asleep and when he woke up it would all be over. "Don't worry, it's not a dream." Mokuba said calmly as he sat down in a comfortable chair on the other side of the room. "How did you-" Seto was cut off as his brother began speaking, "It's a long story. Too long, I'm afraid. And in your state," Mokuba gestured to the respiratory system his brother was hooked up to. "I don't think you'd live long enough to hear it." Seto snorted indignatly. "I may be old, but I'm not as weak as you think. It's not like I'm dying yet." Mokuba knew his brother was lying. He could sense the weakness in him and his instincts told him that Seto wouldn't live very much longer. Should he turn him? Maybe... but he knew his older brother would start to freak out if he just walked over to him without a word and begin to drain him dry. He could just come right out and say it, but Seto would think he was crazy.

'Well, knowing him, he's already suspicious of something. I should probably just see what he'll think of it. Hell, I know what he'll think of it, but I have nothing to lose, so what the hell.'

With this in mind, Mokuba looked into Seto's eyes and began to speak. "Seto, what would you say if I told you that I could give you immortality? That I could make you young again and just as gorgeous as you were when I was still....the same."

"Now I know I'm dreaming. Alright, you wanna know what I'd say? I'd say you're nuts! And what do you mean when you said you were 'still the same'? You don't look any different. Maybe quieter, but that isn't a problem."

"I see I'm going to have to be blunt. Seto, I'm not human. I'm a vampire. And if you want, I could make you one as well. I can reverse your age and you would be seventeen forever, and you'd get to remain with me. Wouldn't you like that?"

"Hell yeah, I would! But I still think I'm dreaming because there's no way you're a vampire. I mean, it would explain alot, but it's just not possible."

"Perhaps a demonstration would prove you wrong." Without waiting for a reply, Mokuba stood and turned a dim lamp on, then walked to the middle of the room. Since the lamp was behind him, his eyes were slightly cast in shadow, but that didn't stop the ethereal white glow that appeared from them. He spread his wings and elongated his sharp, ebony claws as well as his fangs and bared them to give Seto a good look, hissing quietly while doing so. From the look on his brother's face, Mokuba thought he was about to have a heart attack, so his eyes stopped glowing, his fangs returned to normal size, his claws took on a more normal appearance and his wings once again were folded flat against his back. "Believe me now?" Seto just nodded dumbly, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. "Good. Now that that's out of the way, I'll ask you straight out. Do you want the Dark Blood?"

Oh, the possibilities. Being young again. Being with Mokuba. And both for all eternity. It was quite tempting. Without even thinking of the consequences, Seto said, "Yes." With that, Mokuba gracefully walked over to Seto and sat down beside him. "This might be painful, but only for a moment." Seto just nodded and arched is neck slightly, exposing his slender, pale neck. Mokuba, once again drawing his fangs, brought his mouth to the artery in Seto's neck, and slowly sunk his blade-like projections into the flesh, drawing the sweet crimson liquid to his pale lips. All the while Seto didn't make a sound. He just sat there and let Mokuba drink from him, growing weaker by the second. The minutes that passed seemed like hours, and Mokuba finally finished, leaning back up and looked into Seto's eyes as he laid him down gently on the bed.

"Before I can turn you, you must die first, but don't worry. You'll be back sooner than you think."

Seto looked slightly confused for a fraction of a second until his eyes slid closed and his body went limp. Mokuba sighed and closed his own eyes. He always hated doing this, but it was the only real way he knew how. He focused his energy and rested his right hand over his brother's chest, letting his soul fade from his own body to find his. He managed to catch Seto's soul as it had just entered the Underworld and jerked it back to the physical realm. Mokuba then moved his hand and watched impassively as Seto's body began to convulse and writhe. The wrinkles in his skin dissappeared, becoming smooth and soft and as pale as the moon outside. His hair turned back to that beautiful dark shade of brown and he quickly jerked up, breathing in a huge gulp of air as he did. Mokuba knew he would have to hurry if he wanted the soul to stay attached to the body, so he quickly moved his hair away from his neck and cut a deep slash in it.

The new born vampire knew exactly what to do and dove at Mokuba's neck, small unformed fangs digging into the healing wound and slurping up as much blood as he could, and since vampires have an anti-coagulant in their saliva, it was quite easy for him to get a good bit before Mokuba pushed him away and stood up shakily. "Are you alright?" Seto asked, his head cocked slightly to the side, blood trickling down his chin. Mokuba smiled a little in spite of himself.

'Cute.'

"I'm fine. I just gave up a little more blood than I expected." Mokuba straightened up as soon as he stopped feeling lightheaded. He then began going through Seto's dresser and closet, pulling out a loose-fitting, long sleeved black button up shirt, a pair of black leather pants and a nice looking pair of black combat boots that stopped at mid-calf and laced all the way up. He walked back to the bed and set them down next to the fledgling, "Hurry and get dressed. We need to leave."

Seto looked confused, "Why? Where are we going?"

'Somewhere where he_ can't find us.' _

he 

Mokuba didn't answer him, though, and just walked out into the hallway and closed the door behind him, wanting to give his fledgling a little privacy so he could dress himself in peace.

Raven: I'M BAAAAAAACK!! Wow, I haven't done Yugioh in a while...

Kitsune Seto: What took ya so long?! >XO

Raven: I thought you guys were dead! Its not my fault!

Mirai Mokuba: You thought we were dead? YOUR DAMN LEGACY OF KAIN MUSES LOCKED US IN THE BASEMENT FOR NEARLY A FUCKIN YEAR!!!

Plushie Raziel: It's not my fault that we're better muses than you!

Raven: Awww (Glomps Plushie Raziel) Don't listen to him my precious. He don't mean it. Readers, you know what to do. Reviews are wonderful, shouts and pleas for more are always appriciated, and flamers will have to deal with him. (points to a caged and rabid werewolf with rabies) Have a nice day. ;)


End file.
